


Pieces of Time: Rains of Castamere

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Pieces of Time [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Relationships: Nymeria & Robb Stark
Series: Pieces of Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

The music of death echoed all around him.

The drums and the violin had joined in to create a nightmarish tune, which there was no escape from.

The death of love. The death of the family. The death of honor. The death of a companion. The death of the innocents.

The screams and cries. The pleas for mercy.

The guilt.

Pain lanced through him. The sweet release of death came to him.

He no longer had to suffer.

Darkness.

And then he opened his eyes. He was lying in the field of some kind. Cold air revitalized him.

A wolf came out of the woods. It clamped his arm between its teeth and began pulling him into the forest.

And yet somehow, he knew that it meant him no harm. He was proven right when it dragged him into a cave. There were other wolves there. A pack of them.

He knew he was safe.

"Nymeria......" he whispered "Thank you."

He felt her curl around him, giving him much-needed warmth.

Then he passed out.


	2. Friends No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of a beautiful friendship.

He woke up in a bed. There was a fire in the hearth, filling the room with warmth. His eyes fell on Arya, who was asleep in a chair. Nymeria lay by the leg of the chair, also asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the familial vibe that was practically oozing off of them both. His smile fell as he remembered the shitty situation he was now in. What was he to do? Would things ever be like they were before?

He stepped out of the room, careful not to wake Arya, and climbed down to the courtyard. Theon and Jon were there, sparring with wooden swords. He watched them, with an emotion he couldn't identify pouring out, filling his soul to the brim. His fists clenched on their own.

"Jon, Father is looking for you." he spoke in a voice that wasn't his own "He wants you to go see him now."

"We'll continue this when we're able." Jon promised, before turning around and disappearing within the castle

"He is quite something, isn't he?" Theon said casually

"Yes." he answered curtly, with a strange light in his eyes "Jon is better."

Then he turned around and socked Theon in his jaw, causing the older man to fall.

"Jon is better." he repeated, not bothering to hide his anger "Far better than you, turncloak."

"Robb......?" Theon whispered, somewhat disoriented

"You were my friend." Robb said "You were my friend and you killed my family. Why, Theon? Why did you do it?"

Theon had no answer for him. Of course he didn't. He didn't know.

"I promised to myself that I would ask you why and then take your head." Robb mused aloud "And I have asked you why......"

He looked down at Theon.

"You're forcing me to make a horrible choice, Greyjoy." Robb declared "You're forcing me to kill my best friend because there is no other choice. You did this, Greyjoy. No one else."

"I......"

"Don't say a word." Robb said sharply "You've lost the right to speak, Greyjoy. You lost it the moment you sullied your good nature with children's blood."

He pulled out his sword. It was a beautiful steel blade he received a year ago. He gave it a few experimental swings, making sure that Theon saw each and every one of them.

Then he swung the blade downwards and missed.

Theon backed off a little.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, though both will end in the same manner." Robb whispered darkly as he advanced towards Theon "Your choice, Greyjoy."

Theon broke into a run.

"So the hard way it is." Robb nodded, before following his former best friend.


End file.
